A Want Isn't A Need
by Romantic Egoist
Summary: It's because I know when I wake up, she won't be here anymore.


**A/N: RE-EDITED. Thank you for all those people who have been faithful and read my stories or have subscribed to me. I am truly grateful. There will be a new story out in a few days, so look forward for that.**

**Summary: It's because I know when I wake up, she won't be here anymore. [Sasuke's POV]**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Naruto.**

**XxX**

It's because I know when I wake up, she won't be here anymore.

As a child, I got anything I wanted without a price. I was a spoiled child. There was nothing I wasn't able to get; girls, money, status, power, anything. Though when I was a child, there was one thing I was not able to get. She was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her flowing cherry blossom hair, bright glowing emerald eyes, her adorable forehead that I just wanted to kiss over and over again. She attended the same elementary school as I did and was all of my classes. I still remember the day she rejected me.

"Haruno, come over to my house after school today." 9 year old Sasuke said as he gripped onto Sakura's wrist.

"Uchiha-san, let go! I hate you, there's no way I'd go with you!" Sakura said as she wretched her wrist from his grip and walked away.

Even at the tender age of nine, I was a possessive child. Her parents worked for mine, so I told my parents I wanted to play with her. My parents spoil me rotten which is how I got Sakura Haruno to come over my house.

No, I didn't bring Sakura over to just play dolls or learn English. I brought her over to satisfy me. Itachi, my older brother by six years has showed me something rather interesting. He showed me what pleasure was. One day he brought over a red-headed girl to the house and told me to meet in his room. What he showed me changed my life. The red-headed girl unbuckled my brother's pants and started to put his member into her mouth. I was freaked out when my brother started to moan. After that little performance, he told me it was very pleasurable and the best experience a man could ever have. I intended to find out myself.

When Sakura was brought over, she looked so angry. It made me sickly happy. I brought her upstairs to my room. Well, I dragged her to my room. I locked the room and sat on my bed like my older brother had. I told her to come here and get on her knees in front of me. Her eyes grew large.

"I'm not bowing down to your feet Uchiha!" Sakura hissed as she tried to get away.

I've always excelled at everything. So of course I was faster and stronger than the girl fleeing. I took hold of her wrist and brought her back to the bed. I sat back when I was and forced her down on her knees. I vastly unbuckled my own pants and pulled them down so my member was out and proud. Before she could ask what was going on, I grabbed onto a chunk of her hair and pulled her mouth towards my member. I've never felt so good. Warmness, wetness and softness engulfed my member; I couldn't hold back my moan. I looked down and noticed Sakura's glossy eyes holding back tears as her mouth held onto my member. I didn't care, as I continued to motion her head to go back and forth my member.

**Present**

She still rejects me. Even after nine years, she still hates me. I've claimed everything of hers; her first kiss, her first time, her first blowjob. I was the first male to ever touch her in such a way and I will be the only male to ever do so. Sakura and I still have 'love-making' every week. I said love-making, not sex because I love her. I believe she loves me too. Even though she doesn't care that there are thousands of girls flocking me at lunch. But I care when she is always smiling and laughing with that red-headed loser. She's mine. I know, and she knows it too.

My lips claim hers as I rip her dress shirt open and unzip her skirt. She easily opens her mouth as I thrust my tongue into her mouth. I trail my lips down her neck and bite down on it harshly, making her gasp. I'll leave as a thousand marks just for her to remember she's **mine**. I reach her left breast and suck onto her nipple, as I rip her panties off. My fingers touch her core and I can feel how hot and wet she is. I unzip my school pants and spread her thighs open. She just lies there silently as always.

Before I abruptly thrust into her warmth I say what I always say.

"I love you."

When I heard her moan, I smirked silently to myself. I continue thrusting as I reached out to her hands and entwined them with mine. I wanted to feel some type of connection. ANY type of connection.

"Open your eyes Sakura." I commanded.

As she opened her eyes, I hit her sweet spot and she moaned rather erotically. I continue thrusting when I realized she's almost at her climax, her vaginal muscles tightening up. I hissed into her ear, "Scream your mine."

"I'M YOURS SASUKE!" She climaxed right before I did.

It's all the same every morning. I feel the morning rays hit my face. I try to fall back asleep with this empty feeling. My heart breaks again as I try to keep my eyes shut. I feel the coldness hit my skin and the smell of sex and _her_ lingering. I don't bother reaching out next to me.

It's because I know when I wake up, she won't be here anymore.

_She doesn't love me._

**XxX**

RE-EDITED: Because all girls want to hear those three words. "I...was wrong." Hope you enjoyed the re-edit.


End file.
